The new Chosen One
by readingnerd18
Summary: Harry is the Chosen One. But what if he was killed that Halloween night? Voldemort defeated the prophecy (there is no Neville in this story). Who will defeat Voldemort? SYOC. Form inside.
1. Chapter 1

Harry is the Chosen One. But what if he was killed that Halloween night? Voldemort defeated the prophecy (there is no Neville in this story). Who will defeat Voldemort? SYOC. This is not first-come first-serve. There will be Hermione, Malfoy, Ginny, Luna, all Weasleys, and all teachers, but no one else from the books. Goes through all seven years. There will be many student OC's, but only one Chosen One, and I decide who that is. They could be from any year, any house, any gender. PM me, do NOT put it in a review. The students will be posted on here, and I'll only start once I have enough characters.

OC Form:

Name (first, middle, last):

Gender:

Age/year going into (they don't have to start in year one, and they can start next year too):

Height:

Weight:

Hair (color, straight/curly, length, styles they prefer):

Eye color:

Other interesting things about their appearance (glasses, earrings, etc.- NO LIGHTNING SCARS!):

Blood Status (as diluted or pure as you want, but only pure bloods in Slytherin):

Parents (names, interesting factoids, etc.):

Siblings:

Background:

Personality:

Pets (only owl, cat, rat, Pygmy Puff, or toad. Include name, special markings, magical abilities if any):

Wand (wood, core, length, flexibility):

House:

Do they fly? (This will be limited for first-years, but include their Quidditch team, position, skill level, and broom. Also, are they captain?):

Grades (include strengths and weaknesses in specific classes):

IF OLDER: prefect? Head boy/girl?:

Inter-house mingling (what other houses do they get along with?):

Troublemaker or goody-two-shoes?:

Likeliness to be in a romantic relationship:

Are they Animagus (don't do this unless they're at least a third year and very smart)? Metamorphagus? Werewolf? Any other magical thing you can think of?:

How popular are they?:

What would their reaction be to the Giant Squid?


	2. The Summer Before Part One

These are the OC's I've received so far, along with the Quidditch teams.

Gryffindor:

1st year: Lottie Aris, Trixie Lynn

3rd Year: Lorelei Spincer, Valeraine Noveaux, Rosalia Amaro, Aliza Bandcroft

7th Year: James Astor

Quidditch: Valeraine Noveaux (best seeker in Hogwarts), James Astor (keeper and Captain), Aliza Bandcroft (chaser)

Ravenclaw:

1st Year: Mason Aris, Emma Clarke

7th Year: Scarlet Mason

Quidditch: Scarlet Mason (seeker, captain)

Hufflepuff:

Slytherin

1st Year: Beth Bryant

3rd Year: Alexandra Nott

7th Year: Scarlett Bryant

Quidditch: Scarlett Bryant (seeker, captain), Alexandra Nott (chaser)

I did change a couple Quidditch positions because they were already will be introduced in each chapter. I'll only submit them myself if I have to. More boys please, and more Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. A few ages have been changed so they will have friends in their year. Also, please give some of them happy backgrounds! Some of them need to be normal. I haven't picked who the Chosen One will be yet.

Disclaimer: hmm, let me think...no.

* * *

Lorelei's POV (merdarkandtwisty submitted her)

It was Lorelei Spincer's favorite time of year- going back to school. Most children hated back-to-school shopping, but she absolutely loved it. She got to visit Diagon Alley with her mother and grandmother. They Flooed from their home in a muggle neighborhood near London to the Leaky Cauldron, stepping out into the hustle and bustle of wizarding London.

As always, they visited Gringotts first. Lorelei's grandmum Jocelyn declined the cart ride down to the vault, choosing to stay in the lobby of the bank. As Lorelei and her mum clung onto the cart for dear life, they whizzed past dragons and doors with no keyholes, as well as several other things Lorelei didn't dare comment on. When they finally reached the vault, their faces slightly green, Lorelei's mum had her stay outside.

She'd never let her daughter see the vault, not wanting her daughter to know exactly how much money she'd inherited from her father. Carlene Spincer had fled from her abusive husband when Lorelei was very young, telling the child he was a Muggle. He was in fact from a pure blood family, and had almost been disinherited for marrying Carlene, a Muggleborn. As a result, he was abusive towards her. It was a miracle that Lorelei looked nothing like her father- she had his strawberry-blond hair and blue-green eyes, but the rest of her looks were from her mother.

Lorelei, leaning against the cart outside, was blissfully unaware that she had thousands of Galleons waiting inside her vault.

After recovering from the cart ride back up, Lorelei and her mum met her grandmum outside. The three of them made their way to Madame Malkins, where they ran into Lorelei's friend Valeraine. Carlene and Jocelyn practically had to pry Lorelei from her friend, hurrying over to Flourish and Blotts.

A gaggle of red headed children was just leaving the bookstore when they got there, a small disaster in their wake. "The Weasleys strike again," a frazzled clerk sighed as she began repairing books.

"I'm sure you two want to look at more interesting things," Lorelei's grandmum said, taking the list of books Lorelei would need. "Let me buy your books while you two go buy other supplies."

Lorelei tugged her mother over to the magical pet shop (A/N: I don't remember the name), where she bought her pet cat Selene a wicker basket to travel in. Selene was a white Persian with blue eyes almost the same color as Lorelei's.

Next stop was the apothecary, and then a quick trip over to Ollivander's to get her wand looked at- it had been malfunctioning a little towards the end of the school year.

"Ah, yes, Lorelei Spincer," the old wandmaker murmured. He took the wand from her, turning it in his wrinkled fingers. "I remember this wand. Ten inches. Cherrywood, with a core of a unicorn tail hair. Somewhat flexible. It's been bent a little at the end, that may be the reason for it misbehaving. Come back later, and it will be ready for you." Thanking him, Lorelei and her mother went to the Quidditch shop. Lorelei was deathly afraid of heights, so she didn't play Quidditch, but she loved to watch. Her friends Aliza and Valeraine both played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and she found Aliza in the Quidditch shop. Eventually, however, she was tugged away by her mother.

After picking up Lorelei's wand, they visited Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. It was run by Florean Fortescue, who knew quite a lot about goblins and was able to help Lorelei with her summer homework. Finally, they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner before Flooing back home.

* * *

Valeraine's POV (submitted by Artemis' hunters)

Valeraine Noveaux absolutely loved Quidditch. She was the Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and was considered the best Seeker at Hogwarts. Once her half-brother James graduated next year, she'd be a shoo-in for Captain. She was currently scanning through Quidditch books in Flourish and Blotts. It had been nice to see her friend Lorelei, whom she'd been owling all summer but hadn't seen since school got out. Her grandmother Ysabel, who Valeraine lived with when she wasn't traveling with her Romani mother, was shopping for her at the moment, while she perused the Quidditch section of the bookstore. She was planning on meeting her friend Aliza at the Quidditch shop later, but for now the books would keep her occupied. Although she wasn't a Ravenclaw, she was bright and knowledgable.

Finally bored with the Quidditch books, Valeraine moved to the back of the store. Tucked away in a dusty alcove was the section on ancient magics- specifically, Gypsy and Veela magic. Valeraine's mother was a Romani, and had been seduced by a Veela when she was young. As a result, Valeraine had many half-siblings from her father, whom she'd only met once.

Valeraine absolutely hated her father. She knew a few of her half-siblings, but Claude didn't even bother keeping track of them. Every time Valeraine met one of them, she did her best to discourage them from meeting their father. Her half-brother James was a seventh-year at Hogwarts, and was currently hanging out with his girlfriend Scarlett Bryant at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Like her, James hated their father. The two siblings didn't hang out much, considering they lived in different countries, but they always stuck up for each other.

"Er, hello? Hello, earth to random witch?" Shaken out of her thoughts, Valeraine looked up. Then she looked down. Standing in front of her was a girl with long brown hair and gray eyes. She had a black eye and a cut on her cheek. "Hi, I'm Trixie. Um, do you go to Pigwarts? I kinda need help."

"Do you mean Hogwarts?" Valeraine asked. The girl-Trixie- nodded. "Yeah, I do. Were you beat up?"

"Um...yeah," Trixie said slowly. "My dad tried to keep me from getting my letter, so I ran away from home. Tom let me into Diagon Alley, and then I got lost."

"Well, let me see that list of yours," Valeraine said, stepping out of the dusty alcove and into the light.

"Whoa," Trixie breathed. "You have blue hair! That's so cool! Are you a Metamorphuthingy?"

"My grandmother is a Metamorphagus," Valeraine said, pushing her hair away from her face. It was a royal blue that looked black until she was in the light. That, coupled with her glacier blue eyes and Veela-like looks, made her incredibly beautiful. "Now, why don't we see about getting you supplies?"

After helping Trixie navigate Diagon Alley and Floo back to her home, Valeraine met up with her grandmother. Ysabel Noveaux was a pureblood, but she was a Gypsy, or Romani. She lived with Valeraine in Noveaux Manor, in Lyons, France. Every August they Apparated to Diagon Alley to shop for the next school year. By now Valeraine was going into her third year at Hogwarts, and although she only saw her mother when traveling with her and her father was MIA, Valeraine wouldn't change a thing about her life.

* * *

James' POV (submitted by Artemis' hunters)

James Astor looked at his watch, wondering when Scarlett would get there. He was at Fortescue's, waiting for his girlfriend. They'd only managed to see each other a couple of times over the summer, but now they would be back at Hogwarts for their final year in only a week. The two of them had agreed to meet at Diagon Alley, and she was late.

Of course, it wasn't going to be easy for her to get away from her family. Scarlett Bryant came from a pureblood family that was proud to serve Voldemort, but she hated him with a passion. She'd been sorted into Slytherin like the rest of them, but had ended up dating a Gryffindor anyways.

"Hi!" Scarlett had arrived, slightly out of breath. Her blond hair was coming loose from its bun, and her green eyes were wide. James thought she looked beautiful. "Sorry I'm late, I told Mum and Dad I was going shopping for Quidditch stuff and suddenly neither of them wanted to come with me."

"I'd go shopping for Quidditch stuff with you," James said with a grin. Both of them were the Quidditch Captain for their team, and they had actually met through Quidditch. "Want an ice cream?" He asked, changing the subject. "I got chocolate."

Scarlett sat down next to him and stole his ice cream, demolishing it in a matter of seconds.

"I will never understand how you eat so much and stay that thin," James mused, studying her.

"What can I say," Scarlett replied. "I'm a growing girl. Besides, Quidditch is a great way to stay in shape. You should try it sometimes."

"Haha, Scar, very funny," James rolled his eyes at her. She pretended to be all shy, but around friends- and boyfriends- she was loud and bubbly. "So, this is our last time going to Hogwarts. You excited?"

"Oh, I don't know," Scarlett sighed, tipping her chair back. "Beth is starting this year, and I'm a little worried about her. She's a bit cowed by the parental units, but she's also lively and thinks for herself. I'm not sure if she'll obsess over the Dark Arts like the rest of my family or if she'll turn out good after all."

"Beth will be fine," James reassured her. "She's related to you, and you turned out all right, didn't you?"

"I guess I should stop worrying about her and let her be her own person," Scarlett said. "Anyways, James, I really need to talk to you. I'm planning on-"

"Scarlett, we have to go," her mother interrupted. Christine Bryant was devoted to Voldemorts return, absolutely convinced he would live again. She was preparing her daughter to join his army, and that plan did NOT involve Gryffindor boys. "I'm sure Jacob can find something to do."

"It's James, and I was just telling him to bugger off," Scarlett said, keeping up the pretense that she was just like the rest of her family. "Hopefully, I won't see you at school, Gryffindor."

She walked off with her mother, casting James an apologetic look over her shoulder. James, meanwhile, was wondering what she'd been about to tell him. She was planning on what?

* * *

Scarlett's POV (submitted by AngryBirdx)

As her mother led her away from James, Scarlett shot him an apologetic glance over her shoulder. She wished her mother had at least waited five more minutes. She'd planned on telling him about her plans to run away.

"Scarlett," her father greeted her. "We are having dinner with the Malfoys tonight. Please dress formally." Scarlett wished her father wasn't always so formal with her and Beth. He was stern, and believed in the importance of pure blood. Perhaps that was why he got along so well with Lucius Malfoy.

"Look at the cat I got!" Beth squealed, thrusting a ginger kitten at Scarlett. "His name is George. Isn't he cute?" Their parents were disappointed that Beth was discussing kittens, of course.

"Beth, we have a reputation to uphold," their mother hissed. "Bryants do not discuss kittens and cuteness in public." Scarlett mentally rolled her eyes. They had this lecture about twice a day. Beth was outgoing and lively, not at all the traditional Death Eater. She did, however, want to impress her parents.

"Sorry," Beth apologized immediately. Scarlett turned away, going back to her thoughts. Before she was interrupted- or interfered with, as she preferred to call it- she'd wanted to tell James about her plan to run away.


	3. The summer before part two

I'M SORRY! Turns out camp saps your energy. Like, a LOT. But I'm back now, so... Hi.

I've decided to let you guys vote on who the Chosen One will be. So, once I've introduced all the OC's, you lucky peeps get to vote. The OC's are on my profile and will be updated as I receive more because I don't want to keep posting them. Also, not all of them will get a POV every time. Everyone you don't recognize from the books is an OC, whether or not they have their own POV. I'm only taking 3 more OC's, so if you're a ghost reader or follower, nows the time. I'll take them in reviews too, if you're a guest.

Disclaimer: I wish.

Rosalie's POV (submitted by TheNightGirl)

Rosalia Amaro couldn't wait until she was old enough to move out of her parents' home. Two years ago, she'd discovered that her mothers' family were Death Eaters, and her cousin Leonardo had recruited her sister Lilia as a Death Eater. Now, she was one of the most feared Death Eater, second only to Bellatrix Lestrange. Rosalia was an anomaly, the only member of her family not to be sorted into Slytherin. Approaching her third year at Hogwarts, she was extremely grateful to be able to get away from her arrogant family.

She'd convinced her parents to send her to Diagon Alley by herself, which was extremely hard considering they lived in Sicily. Eventually they caved, and then she was caught up in a whirlwind of soot and smoke and occasional glimpses of rooms, until she finally fell out into the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom, the barkeeper, grinned toothlessly at her as she headed out the back door, tapping the brick wall with her wand.

"ROSALIA!" Two familiar voices squealed. Grinning, Rosalia turned to see her friends Valeraine and Aliza sitting together outside Fortescue's. She dashed over to hug them, her long hair coming loose from its bun. The three of them, along with Lorelei, were nearly inseparable at school. Aliza and Rosalia even looked slightly alike, with chocolate brown hair. Aliza's hair had lighter highlights, and her eyes were brown whereas Rosalia's were glacier blue, but they were easily mistaken for each other from behind.

"How was your summer?" Aliza asked. "Did you finally come to your senses and learn Quidditch?" Rosalia rolled her eyes at Aliza. She was terrified of heights, and much preferred to watch others fly.

"Of course I didn't," Rosalia said. "I have no desire to be beaten up by and chase around balls while on an incredibly flimsy piece of wood."

"Your wand is flimsier than a broomstick, and you trust your wand," Aliza pointed out.

"Yeah, well," Rosalia started. "I..."

"That's what I thought," Aliza grinned. Valeraine, meanwhile, was ordering Rosalia an ice cream.

"So if you didn't learn Quidditch, what have you been doing with your summer?" Valeraine asked, pushing a fudge sundae and a spoon at Rosalia.

"Escaping my horrific family," she said. "Leonardo's been after me the whole summer, with Lilia's help. They keep bringing other Death Eaters to our house! It's hard to get away."

Her friends nodded sympathetically. Only her closest friends knew about what had happened between her and her cousin. Unfortunately, none of them had much experience with this sort of thing. They had their fair share of family issues- Aliza's mum had left her with her dad, brother, and a nanny when she was a year old, and of course Valeraine had the whole my-dads-a-Veela-thing. But neither of them knew how to deal with Death Eating relatives.

"Scarlett said something like that too," a familiar voice said from behind them. The three girls turned to see James, Valeraine's half-brother standing behind them.

"Hey, Astor!" Aliza beamed up at her Quidditch captain. "Got any new plays?" Rosalia cleared her throat.

"Yeah," James said. "But lets talk about that with the rest of the team. Rosalia, you should talk to Scarlett. She's going through pretty much the same thing right now."

"Okay," Rosalia agreed. "Thanks. I'll talk to her at Hogwarts." Then she glanced at her watch. "Merlin's beard! I told my parents I'll be home in an hour. I have to go shop!"

Lottie's POV (submitted by IAmTheStars)

Lottie Aris was becoming a frequent visitor at St. Dominic's Hospital. A few weeks before, her twin brother Mason had been diagnosed with leukemia. The two of the were fighting through it together, and had lots of sleepovers at the hospital. All the nurses and doctors loved the optimistic boy and his quiet sister. They turned a blind eye to the strange happenings that occured when the two were together, however.

When the twins were in a car crash a year ago, they discovered that they had strange powers. These powers were the only reason they'd survived. Occasionally, if provoked, one of the twins would make something explode, or disappear, or change colors. No one was quite sure how one of the nurse's hair turned pink, or how the twins had managed to blow up the T.V. In Mason's room. All of this was explained one day when the twins got a visitor by the name of Rubeus Hagrid.

Lottie and Mason were sitting on Mason's hospital bed watching cartoons, when the door opened and Nurse Erin poked her head in. "Kids, there's someone here to see you," she said a bit nervously. An extremely large man squeezed past her and into the room.

"Nice ter meet you," he said with a grin. "The name's Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid. Ever heard of Hogwarts?" He went on to explain to the befuddled twins that they were a witch and wizard, and that the strange things they did were completely normal. He ended by giving them instructions to go school shopping.

"Sir, we don't have money to go school shopping," Lottie explained. "And Mason can't go to boarding school, he has leukemia."

"Well, a couple of nights in St. Mungo's will fix him up right quick," Hagrid said. "They can cure anything." (A/N: you never hear about wizards with terminal diseases, so I'm going to pretend Healers can heal them). "And if that doesn't work, Madam Pomfrey can fix you up. And bout the money, you have a scholarship. If the Weasleys can afford it, you'll do fine."

"All right," Lottie said, looking down at the letter in her brother's hand. "But how do we explain to our parents?"

Aster's POV (submitted by MasterShwin)

Aster Phoenix was regretting his decision to come to Hogwarts. Up until now, the 11-year-old had been taught by his parents. His father was the child of a vampire and an elemental, and had given him special abilities. He'd passed away four years ago, and Aster's mother had traveled with him, teaching him about wizardry as well as his special abilities. Descending directly from Godric Gryffindor, Aster was a powerful wizard already. But when his mother died, he'd moved in with a colony of vampires. Thanks to this, he hadn't actually received a letter to Hogwarts, but had tested in. Now, he would be starting his first year.

On the other hand, the colony he was staying with was moving to France for a bit. It would be hard to find them again if he left now. Still, that McGongagall woman had promised to give him extra lessons on controlling his powers, so he didn't need the colony's help anymore. As his mother used to say, everything had its way of working out.

Shaking off his worries, Aster stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted, waving to the vampires on the other side of the room. He had a feeling this would be the last time he saw them for a while.

He emerged, coughing, into the general hubbub of the Leaky Cauldron. The bartender nodded at him, setting a butter beer down in front of a girl with dark blue hair. As Aster dusted himself off and slicked back his black hair, a small girl tumbled out of the fireplace behind him, smashing into him.

"Oh, Merlin!" She cried. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I'm really clumsy, I can't help it, and Mum always says it'll be my downfall. I didn't realize someone would be at the other side, and-"

"Whoa," Aster cut her off, reaching down to pull her to her feet. She was extremely light, and he almost sent her dying off balance. "Calm down. I'm fine, you're the one that ended up on the ground. The name's Aster."

"I'm Emma, Emma Clarke," Emma said, tucking back a strand of hair. She had long red hair pulled back in a ponytail, and wore muggle clothing. "Why are your eyes that weird gray? And how'd you get that scar on your cheek?"

"My eyes are natural," Aster responded. "I got the scar in a tussle with a vampire."

"Oh my Lord, really?" Emma's hazel eyes were wide with excitement and a hint of fear. "That's so cool! Your eyes just flashed red, you know. Oh my gosh, are you a vampire? Cause that would explain a lot, like how you pulled me up and almost sent me through that wall. That was scary, by the way."

"Um, I'm a quarter vampire," Aster replied. He wasn't quite sure what to think of this bubbly girl. "Do you think we should move away from the fireplace before we get hit again?"

Emma and Aster ended up talking for half an hour. It turned out Emma was a half-blood, and was also starting at Hogwarts this year. The two of them left the pub fast friends, which both thought ironic, because they both preferred to stay with a close knit group of friends.

Rob's POV (submitted by my sister)

Weasls Manor was huge. Hugely irrating, that is. Rob Weasls knew that all large, old manors had secret passages, hidden rooms, all sorts of interesting things. But his had nothing of the sort. It was as old as Malfoy Manor, but Rob knew that his family's home held none of the tricks that the Malfoys' did. Rob had spent all summer searching for an adventure, but he'd found none.

"Rob!" His mother called, making her way around the corner. "Oh, where have you been? The Malfoys and the Bryants are coming over for dinner tonight! And I don't want you enchanted by the Bryant girl, I forbid you from dating!"

"Mum, I'm 11," Rob complained. "I don't want a bloody girlfriend!"

"Oh, just go get ready," his mother scolded. Anne Weasls was very overprotective of her only child. Rob looked nothing like either of his parents; both of them had black hair and green eyes, whereas he had red hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. Someone ha once told him he looked more like a Weasley than a Weasls, but he'd never met the Weasleys, so he couldn't be sure.

The doorbell rang as Rob was coming out of his room, wearing his new school robes with pride. Beezy, his family's house-elf, ushered the Malfoys and the Bryants inside, stumbling under the weight of the coats the adults threw at her. The Bryant children hung their coats up themselves.

"Ah, Master Rob!" Beezy squeaked. "Beezy is showing the guests in now, sirs and misses!" Rob fell into step between Scarlett and Beth Bryant.

"How was your summer?" He asked the girls politely.

"It was good," Scarlett replied. "Beth's starting at Hogwarts this year, with you and Draco."

"I'm going to see if I can smuggle a broom in," Draco interrupted. "I've been flying for years, and that rule about first years not playing is absolute rubbish."

"Hmmm," Scarlett muttered. She was the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Rob knew.

"Ah, Lucius!" Bobby Weasls boomed, making everyone jump. "Welcome, welcome! Everyone, please have a seat. Where is that blasted house-elf?"

"Coming, Master Bobby!" Beezy yelped, scurrying out from the kitchens with platters balanced on her skinny arms. There was silence for a few minutes as everyone dug in.

"So, Beth," Mr. Malfoy broke the silence. "Will you be in Slytherin?" Beth almost choked on her pot roast in her shock.

"I, er, I hope so, sir," she stammered out. "Excellent, excellent. And you, Rob?"

"I expect so, Mr. Malfoy," Rob replied. He had his doubts- he knew that adventurous people were often sorted into Gryffindor.

"Of course, I'll be in Slytherin," Draco put in. "There hasn't been a Malfoy who wasn't."

Out of the corner of his eye, Rob thought he saw Scarlett shoot him a disgusted look. He put it down to his imagination, though. She was the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, after all. Surely that said something about her House spirit?

A/N: forgot to mention this earlier, but I'm looking for a beta reader. PM me if you're interested.


	4. The summer before part 3

This is the final chapter before Hogwarts. SO, after reading this chapter, PM or review with votes on who the Chosen One should be. You get two votes, but you can't vote for the same person twice. All the OC's are on my bio. Also, I'm looking for a beta reader.

David's POV

The minute David McCabe stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, his friends began trying to catch his attention. It was rather hard to miss them; Ben, the short, shy bookworm, was waving his books over his head in an attempt to become taller. Next to him, Erin was jumping up and down, her green hair bouncing. David grinned, moving over to their table.

He hugged Erin quickly, pulling away when he felt Ben's eyes on his back. David had liked Erin since last year. She wasn't a classic beauty, but she had her own type of beautiful. She was as tall as David, with green hair- yes, you read that right, GREEN hair- and warm brown eyes. She was shy around most people, but with her friends, she practically bounced off the walls.

Ben was a complete contradiction to Erin- he was short, with thick brown hair and glasses. He loved to learn, was shy, and had almost been placed in Ravenclaw. David rounded out the trio- he had white spiky hair and brown eyes, and was always a gentleman. He never got mad, and he was the most loyal friend you could ask for. All three of them were third year Hufflepuffs, and they'd been best friends since day one.

"Drinks?" Tom asked, looking down at them. All three of them jumped.

"Uh, yeah," Erin said, recovering from the shock. "Could we have butter beers?"

Tom nodded, holding out his hand for money. David quickly pulled out his wallet, ignoring his friends' protests. His mother, Sandra Black, was an Egyptian Black, and while he wasn't arrogant, he was fairly wealthy.

"How was your summer?" Ben asked. "Did you go to Egypt?"

"Not this time," David replied. His parents had been talking about taking him to Egypt so that he could learn more about Egyptian magic, but they hadn't had the chance this summer. "Did you guys do anything interesting?"

"My dad got me an internship at the bank where he works," Ben said. "He wants me to go into Muggle accounting."

"Seriously?" Erin laughed. "Did you tell him you wanted to go into Wizard accounting?"

"No, of course not," Ben defended himself. "There's actually not that much difference between Muggle accounting and Wizard accounting, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings."

"Well, there's the fact that the Wizard bank is run by goblins," David pointed out. "Muggle bankers may be short, but they're not that ugly."

"You should see my dad's secretary," Ben muttered. Just then, Tom reappeared with their butter beers. Ben raised his glass. "To ugly secretaries and goblins!" He proposed. The goblins sitting behind him glared fiercely at him.

Jake's POV:

The first thing Jake Scott heard as he stepped through the brick doorway was the sound of fighting. He looked around quickly, trying to determine where it was coming from. He hurried down a side street, pulling out his wand. Then he saw the fight- a bunch of fifth-year Slytherins against a boy with too-long black hair, thin black glasses, and blue eyes. Jake sighed, recognizing his best friend, Julius. Then he moved backwards, pulling something out of his pocket. He tossed a pinch of black powder towards the boys fighting, and with a loud bang, it was suddenly pitch-black.

Julius Rosenberg stepped out from the black cloud to join his friend, who simply glanced at him before turning to walk away, knowing he'd follow. "So, who were they?" Jake asked casually. "Did you actually know any of them?"

"They were insulting muggleborns, and they were idiots," Julius responded. "That's all I needed to know. I didn't actually attack first though."

"Yeah, you're not that much of an idiot," Jake remarked.

"Well, I did get into Ravenclaw," Julius said. "Then again, if you did, most people could." The two friends constantly talked smack to each other, but they were practically inseparable. They were extremely similar- both came from pure-blood families, but liked Muggles and Muggleborns, and they weren't arrogant at all. Neither could stand it when people insulted Muggleborns, and they were both extremely smart. Besides that, there were the physical differences- they were both average height, with shoulder length hair. Julius' was black, and Jake's brown, but both knew it made them look ruggedly handsome- girls loved it. And speaking of girls...

"Did you two get in a fight?" A familiar voice called. They turned around to see Rosalia, Valeraine, and Aliza sitting outside Fortescue's. Rosalia, who'd asked the question, arched an eyebrow at them.

"How'd you know?" Julius asked, confused.

"You have a bit of dirt on your nose," the Gryffindor informed him smugly.

"It's not dirt," Julius muttered, shooting a dirty look at Jake. Jake simply grinned, going over to sit next to Valeraine- he'd had a crush on her for ages.

"Go sit by Rosalia," Valeraine protested, tucking her dark blue hair behind her ear. "There's no space over here."

"Julius is sitting next to Rosie," Jake smirked.

"No, he's not," Valeraine retorted. "No one is."

"Well, I bet he will," Jake said with a wink at Julius, who promtly turned red.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Aliza asked.

"Of course not, Lizzie," Jake assured her. "You're just not Vallie or Rosie."

"Oh, that helps," Aliza snorted. "And don't call me that. Or them, either. Honestly, what kind of name is Vallie?"

"My aunt is named Vallie," Jake informed her, working hard to keep his face straight.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Aliza asked, forgetting to be sarcastic for a moment.

Jake finally grinned. "Nope, I don't have any aunts." He popped the "p".

"Oh Merlin," Aliza threw up her hands, barely missing Julius' head. "Boys are impossible."

Valeraine leaned around Jake to stare at her. "Are you seriously just now figuring this out?"

Bethany's POV;

Bethany Mason took a deep breath as she stepped into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley- and immediately stopped to gawk at what appeared to be a Cyclops. "Bethany, come on," her father snapped. "We don't have a lot of time. Look, Roxy's already at Flourish and Blott's." Bethany rolled her eyes; her father was almost always disappointed in her, but he thought her older sister Roxy was the perfect child. Roxy had already graduated from Hogwarts, and had a job at the Ministry working for their dad.

Bethany, on the other hand, was vivacious, talkative, and a prankster. Most people at Hogwarts, including the teachers, knew her for getting in trouble. She was small, with long brown hair that she normally tied back and wide hazel eyes. She was also always talking- her friends called her "the Bethany Channel." Her parents were constantly scolding her, but it went in one ear and out the other.

Take right now, for example. Bethany was tuning her parents out as she searched for a way to escape them. Finally, she spotted it- one of her friends was walking into the Quidditch store.

"I'm really sorry, but I gotta go," Bethany lied, turning back to her parents and interrupting her mother. "I forgot- I promised my friend I'd meet him today. I'm late, I gotta run, love ya, bye!" She dashed off, her long ponytail swinging behind her. "Nathan!" She yelled. "Nate, wait up!" Nathan Ivens turned to face her, looking confused. Then he grinned and swept her up in a bear hug.

"Bethie!" He laughed as she struggled to breathe. Eventually, she gave up and kicked him in the shin. "Oh, sorry. Wait, did you make captain?"

"Course I did, and I made Head Girl too," Bethany grinned, flashing him her badges. Both of them were 7th year Ravenclaws, and at the end of 6th year they hadn't been sure which one of them would become the captain. "I mean, what did you expect? Everyone knows Seekers make better captains than Keepers."

"James Astor's been the Gryffindor Captain for the last two years, and he's a Keeper," Nathan pointed out.

"He doesn't count," Bethany grinned. "He's hot."

"Why, Bethie, you wound me," Nathan said with a faux-pout. He was definitely a ladies' man. He'd even asked out Bethany once or twice, but that had never worked out. They functioned best as friends.

"Anyways, idiot," Bethany rolled her eyes yet again. "Let's go check out brooms before my parents find me. Did you see the Nimbus 2000?"

"Better, I own it," Nathan smirked. "I saved my pocket money all summer to convince my parents, and then they bought it for me for my birthday."

Bethany laughed, more from the shock than from actual amusement. "Are you serious? It only came out, like, a month ago. Only a few professional teams have it! How's it fly?"

"Like a dream," Nathan replied, holding the door open for her.

Callie's POV;

"Hey, uh, Claire?" Callie Parker looked down to see a girl standing in front of her, holding a Hogwarts supply list. "Is your name Claire?"

"No, I'm Callie," she responded, smiling at the younger girl. "Do you need help finding something?"

"Yeah, I have absolutely no idea where to find half this stuff," she replied. "Where are the Divination books?"

"Over there," Callie pointed to the corner, brushing her light brown hair back. "Next to all the foreign magic books. Is this your first year taking Divination?"

"Yes," she said, pulling down a book. "I'm Alexandra Nott, by the way."

"I thought you were Slytherin's Ice Queen?" Callie asked. "I mean, from what I've heard, you don't seem like you'd normally talk to a Hufflepuff."

"Don't always believe what you hear," Alexandra murmured. She tucked a loose strand of black hair back into her braid, blinking innocent green eyes up at Callie. "You can't be simply a sweet Hufflepuff, after all. Don't you have some dirty crush on someone?"

"No," Callie said, her own green eyes widening. Her red cheeks gave her away, and Alexandra grinned. "Should a third year really be thinking this stuff?"

"You're evading my question," Alexandra smirked, and Callie saw how she got her reputation. "Denial's not just a river in Egypt."

"Do you need help with anything else?" Callie asked. She was starting to get uncomfortable- she normally only talked to her friends Nathan and Bethany.

"Nah, I'm good," Alexandra grinned. "See you at Hogwarts!"

_**so, I need a beta reader...hint hint...also, VOTING TIME! You guys get to decide who the Chosen One is. You can vote for your own OC, two votes per person, no voting on the same OC twice. Voting closes Tuesday night, my time. All OC's have been introduced and are in my profile. Vote through reviews or PM's.**_


End file.
